characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sans
Sans '''is a short character appearing in the indie role-playing video game Undertale, developed and published by Toby Fox. Background Sans and his brother Papyrus are skeletons, who one day, showed up in the town of Snowdin out of nowhere in the Underground, a land below the surface of the Earth where monsters live. Unlike his flamboyant and loud brother, Sans is laid-back and pretty lazy. One day, a human child named Frisk showed up in the Underground. When they entered Snowdin for the first time, Sans was there to meet them. Sans told them about Papyrus, who hoped to capture a human to become a member of the Underground's Royal Guard, and asked if Frisk would show himself to Papyrus just to make him happy to see a human. Frisk agreed, and while Papyrus didn't capture him, Frisk befriended the skeleton brothers. However, Sans still hides several secrets and a large amount of power underneath his laziness, being the one who killed the sentient flower Flowey more times than any monster. In Undertale's Genocide Route, where the player character is possessed by the genocidal spirit Chara and kills every monster in the Underground, Sans is the only one left before they reach King Asgore, break the barrier, and escape to cause havoc on the surface. Sans states that he knows about the player's ability to save and load the game, effectively letting them reset time, and hopes that, even though he can't kill them, since they'll just come back, he can still be such a difficult and unfair opponent to beat, that the player just quits the game. It is here that the reason for Sans' laziness is revealed. Because of his knowledge of the save ability, Sans has adopted an extremely nihilistic worldview. He believes that, because time can be reset just by the will of one person, nothing he does matters, since it could be undone in an instant. Powers & Abilities * '''Bones: One of Sans' and Papyrus' signature abilities is the power to summon bones to attack their opponents. While Papyrus' were usually easy to dodge, Sans can summon large groups of them easily and with great speed, making them harder to predict and dodge by comparison. Sans can also summon blue bones that only damage people if they're moving when they touch the bones. * 'Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: '''Another of the skeleton brothers' signature attacks, Blue Mode grants Sans the ability to make enemy souls affected by gravity. While affected by Blue Mode, enemies have their movement heavily restricted, and are only able to jump to move. Sans can also use this to telekinetically lift and move his opponent, letting him slam them around with his mind. * '''Karmic Retribution: '''A side effect of Sans' attacks, Karmic Retribution acts as poison for the soul, whittling down an enemy's health once Sans hits them. While it only drains a little at a time, it's drain increases based on how many sins the opponent has committed. * '''Teleportation: '''Somehow, Sans obtained the ability to teleport, which he often uses as a shortcut to get places quicker. However, in battle, Sans uses it to move his foe straight into a new attack once his old one ends, making him far more unpredictable. Equipment * '''Gaster Blasters: '''Portable laser cannons shaped like dragon skulls that Sans can summon at will. They levitate off the ground and fire at Sans' will, and Sans can summon as many as he wants. Feats Strength * Implied to have smashed a branch too heavy for Frisk to lift into pieces like it was nothing Speed * Dodged almost all of Chara/Frisk's attacks during his fight with them. * Reacted to an attack coming at him in his sleep. Durability * Implied to have survived Chara/Frisk's finishing blow on him. * Was able to stand up and slowly limp away from a knife wound to the chest. Skill * Defeated and killed Flowey several times. * Put up a tough fight against Chara, who can kill almost every enemy in the game with one hit. * Very genre savvy, and likes to manipulate RPG tropes in battle. Weaknesses *'Laziness: 'Sans will only give a fight his all if it's absolutely necessary. He doesn't like putting effort into most anything, and has even fallen asleep during battle if he has to wait for too long. *'Low Stats: '''While difficult to beat due to his skill and varied attacks, Sans has the lowest stats of any enemy in Undertale, with 1 ATK and DEF. Each of his attacks does one point of damage, though Karmic Retribution and the sheer number of attacks he uses at once helps remedy this. However, one good hit can take him out, which is why he needs to dodge to prevent getting taken out. Fun Facts * Sans is most likely left-handed, since he gives handshakes, holds bottles, and uses magic with his left hand. * Like his brother, Sans usually speaks in the font of his own name, Comic Sans. * Sans' height can be found from the end game credits. Sans is seen riding a tricycle, tricycle seats are usually a foot off the ground. Since Sans is twice the height of said tricycle seat, that makes Sans 2 feet tall. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Indie Game Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Video Game Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinetics Category:Completed Profiles Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Characters with Alternate Forms